


TOXIC

by Sherrybill



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Parksborn, Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP and this a Chinese language work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TOXIC

**Author's Note:**

> BGM CALLmeKAT-Toxic

TOXIC

Peter把脸浸在洗手池里，差点被坚硬的工业陶瓷磕得头破血流，他不在乎，只希望几乎零度的水能让他冷静下来。  
他发誓他不是故意的，在Harry和女孩约会的时候故意翻窗户来找Harry。Peter显然忘了他形单影只不代表Harry也是，他从窗户翻进屋的时候刚好看见Harry在脱衬衫(虽然只是个背影)，幸亏Harry挡住了那位女士，不然Peter不知道自己还会看到什么更香艳的画面。  
我的天。  
Peter把头从水里拔出来，冷水因为他发热的脑子变成黏糊糊的温水，顺着脸的线条滑落，偷偷滴落到帽衫下的红蓝色制服上，然后进入皮肤和紧身衣之间的缝隙，贴在Peter身上，让他变得更加难受。  
Peter看着镜子里的自己，那块镜子因为没什么人擦看上去非常模糊，还粘着各种难以分辨的污渍。即便如此Peter也能看清楚自己的脸色有多难看，他的心还在响亮地搏动着，加速运送着血液到身体的每个角落，也包括他的下半身。  
Peter觉得自己大概勃起了，脑子的热度随着水的蒸发慢慢降低，然而Peter现在觉得自己走路会有点小麻烦了，以及，他脑子里为什么都是Harry的裸背？  
Peter看着自己反锁的厕所门，外面时不时会传来敲门踢门和或低声或高声的咒骂声，但很快又恢复了安静，Peter觉得他们大概是去酒吧后面的巷子解决生理问题了。是的，Peter躲在一家小酒吧里，他没有直接回家，匆匆从Harry家的房顶上背上自己的背包逃跑之后，他就觉得自己的脑子烧起来了，烧得他头晕目眩。这种状态下在纽约半空中荡来荡去百分之百会出问题，Peter随便找了个开着的窗户钻进去，刚好是小酒吧的厕所，他反锁门，换了衣服，一直待到现在。  
“谁他妈在里面，出来！”  
又来，Peter抬手把垂下的湿头发撸上去，坐在洗手台上等外面的人自觉离开。  
出乎意料的，这次的家伙太执着了，Peter捂着耳朵忍受着坚持了五分钟的断断续续的咆哮和踢门产生的巨响。  
“嘿，是有人在里面打炮吗？！”  
Peter叹气，沮丧地看了眼自己的裤裆，把衣摆向下拉，背上包走到门口把门锁打开，低着头往外溜。  
那个男人并不打算为难Peter，只是在进去之前发出了一声猥琐又意味深长的笑，刺得Peter耳朵生疼，Peter觉得自己耳朵里的血管正在有节奏地跳动，把滚烫的血液带到了那里，所以他才会觉得自己的耳朵好像被点燃了。  
头发还湿着，Peter把衣服的兜帽戴上，浑身不自在地穿过暧昧的男男女女，一个喝多了的女生还把酒泼到了他身上。  
没什么比这更糟糕了，Peter一边用袖子擦一边想，接着他被毫无预兆地搂住肩膀，一个慵懒的女声软绵绵地问道：  
“今晚有约吗，小家伙？”  
Peter被酒气熏得有点晕，他后退一步，结结巴巴地说：“抱歉，我……”  
“哦……你一定是单身，还是处男。为什么会到这里来，失恋了来找刺激吗？”女子撩一下头发，胳膊撑着吧台，她几乎都快站不稳了，还在继续调戏Peter。  
Peter听到失恋这个词的时候恍惚了一下不知道为什么Harry裸着后背跪在床上的画面又跳了出来，他摇头，推开女人的手，继续朝门口走。  
“嗨，如果你今晚没有约的话——”  
“他今晚可能不太方便。”  
Peter感觉到自己的左手臂被拽住了，他转头，眼睛一下瞪圆了。  
“Harry!你怎么——”  
Harry拉着他走出酒吧。  
“原来，”女人啐一口，“他妈的是个Gay。”

“Harry你怎么……会出现在，这里？”  
Peter上了Harry停在酒吧门口的车，抱着他的书包，有点害怕自己会把Harry的车弄脏。  
“来了也不打声招呼，偷偷摸摸地来，又偷偷摸摸地跑了，Pete,我真怀疑你是不是偷了什么东西。”  
Peter张着嘴巴，他不知道Harry会发现他来过，毕竟他只在门口站了一下就落荒而逃了，自认为没搞出大动静。  
“我，很抱歉……不是，”Peter支支吾吾，“我以为你有约会……”  
“哦，好像没什么约会比和蜘蛛侠的约会更重要。”  
Peter看着Harry发动车子，他突然产生了一种歉意，他打断了Harry的好事，而且还被Harry找上门了。  
“我……你是怎么找到我的……”  
Peter盯着Harry的后颈，觉得自己要窒息了。  
“你没发现我在你背包里藏了个小小的……追踪器吗，蜘蛛感应先生。”  
Peter觉得自己面对Harry的时候无论肌肉还是脑子都不那么好用了，他打开背包，又立刻合上，脸红着并紧双腿说：  
“抱歉，我……我要回家了。”  
Peter才发觉Harry选的路既不是回他自己家的也不是往皇后区走的，Harry减慢车速，把车开进一个地下停车场，这个停车场车不算多，Harry寻觅了一会儿之后把车停在了电梯附近。  
“Harry……我想我得回家了。”  
Peter强迫自己恢复理智，他的阴茎还硬着，硬的发疼，而且是因为那个坐在他前面的男人硬的。这可不是好兆头，Peter，对着Harry勃起，就算这不变态也够诡异了。  
“回家你就不怕被May问你为什么挺着下半身吗，乖侄子去了哪，发生了什么呢？”  
Peter震惊地看着Harry，下意识捂住自己的裆部。  
“得了，你刚才走在我后面的时候已经顶了我好几次，Pete。”  
Harry下车，Peter紧张地从车窗盯着他的一举一动，Harry并不打算把他丢在这里，他只是转了个身拉开后门，坐在Peter旁边。  
“Harry，我……”  
Peter舔舔嘴唇，因为第二次想起Harry光裸的后背变得口干舌燥，他想辩解自己并没有产生可耻的生理反应，却盯着Harry的腿什么都说不出。  
“Pete。”  
Harry凑到Peter身边，倾斜上半身靠着他，右手扣在Peter的裤裆上，拇指来回轻蹭。  
“Pete，告诉我，你是因为想着那个女模特，还是我，才勃起的？”

“我……”Peter咽口水，“我没看到她……一根头发都没看见。”  
间接承认了自己的对好友兼敌人产生性幻想之后Peter放松了许多，他分开自己的双腿，看着Harry苍白瘦削的手拉开裤子拉链，干脆地把他硬着的阴茎掏出来，轻轻套弄。  
“Harry……”Peter坚守着最后的理智，仰头深呼吸，“你在干什么……”  
Harry的动作停了一下，嘴唇贴着Peter的耳朵笑道：  
“这很难懂吗，我在给你手淫。”  
Harry的食指顺着阴茎的弧度从根部向上滑，停在龟头小小的孔洞上，Harry抬起手指，再落下，如此反复，拉扯着Peter分泌出的粘稠体液，把它拉长成一根透明的丝，再放下。Peter的阴茎就像他穿紧身衣所能看到的那样，尺寸能让大部分男人羞愧，Harry玩够了龟头，开始握住阴茎撸动，看着Peter的包皮因为自己的动作不断滑动笑。  
“Pete，你怎么不射？”  
Peter已经在天堂和地狱之间不断徘徊了几个来回，他眯着眼睛，想看清楚Harry，但是失败了，他只能靠着座椅，任由Harry玩弄他，他并没有刻意隐忍，但是距离射精确实有一段距离。  
“Harry——”  
Peter的鼻音很重，他软绵绵地拉着Harry的手腕，这没什么用，既没有阻止Harry也没让Harry加快动作。  
“哦，也许手还不够满足你？”  
当然不是，Peter用力吞咽口水，想用唾液润湿冒烟的喉咙，但他说不出话，只能看着Harry从裤兜里掏出一个方形的小袋子，并且用牙齿把它撕开。  
“别……”  
Peter毫无作用的话听上去虚伪极了，Harry嗤了一声，舔掉沾在嘴唇上的润滑液，把套子套在Peter的阴茎上，然后开始脱自己的裤子。  
我的天，Peter目不转睛地盯着Harry解皮带的手，直到Harry把裤子褪到膝盖，露出黑色的内裤。  
“我想，你大概没准备该准备的东西……”  
Harry蹬掉鞋和裤子，跨坐在Peter大腿上，单手搂住Peter的脖子，另一只手把内裤脱掉，他的声音听上去很轻松，还有点懒洋洋的，Peter觉得就像毒药一样能麻痹神经。  
Harry把左腿从内裤里抽出来，随意地让内裤勾着右脚踝，微微抬起身，握住Peter的阴茎。  
“所以我准备了。”  
该死！  
Peter感觉到自己的龟头插进Harry的洞口时同时感受到了润滑剂的存在，显然，Harry是有备而来，而且准备充分。  
Peter的兽性本能终于苏醒了，他掐着Harry的腰向下压，直到整根阴茎都插入Harry体内，Harry显然有点吃不消，腰痉挛着无法动弹。  
“轻点，粗鲁的处男先生。”  
Harry腾出的两只手都搂在Peter脖子上，他想动一动引导Peter，但是他做不到，Peter真是……太大了、该死的大！  
“如果你他妈还有正常人的本能，”Harry倒吸一口气，咬牙说道，“那么你应该知道要怎么办——啊！”  
Peter尝试着向上顶一下，Harry的反应比意料中的激烈。  
“你还好吧？”  
Peter小心翼翼地退出一点，抚摸Harry的后背，这手感真是太棒了。  
“继续……”  
Harry被顶到了该死的前列腺，他能肯定这个，因为实在是……太爽了，Peter硕大的龟头，狠狠碾过他的前列腺。  
“真的没问题？”  
“我看上去像是要死了吗，”Harry自己抬起腰动起来，“懦夫Pete？”  
接着一阵天旋地转，Harry意识到Peter把他压倒了，紧接着的一阵猛烈抽插让他彻底失去了思考能力。  
“Harry……”  
Peter像动物一样咬住Harry的脖子，舌头在Harry病变的皮肤上反复舔舐吮吸，下身激烈的交合同时进行着。  
“继续，Pete……”  
Harry闭上眼睛喘息，享受着痛感和快感同时在他身上炸开。  
“看看你的精液是不是也能起作用……”


End file.
